A three day conference will present a scientific overview of environmental disease to establish the conceptual framework for teaching this topic in the medical curriculum. To encourage the maximum number of academic pathology departments to participate, the conference will be in July 1991 just prior to the Association of Pathology Chairmen's annual retreat. The primary participants will be those academic pathologists who plan and coordinate for these participants is two-fold: to provide them with the knowledge base for restructuring the curriculum to include these concepts, and to provide mechanics for implementing such a change. Although directed to the perspective of the pathologist, attendance at the conference would be open to anyone with an interest in the topic. The conference objective is to overcome a deficiency in current curricular materials. The faculty will differentiate among environmental, occupational, and pharmacologic exposure. Cellular, molecular, and immunologic responses to acute and chronic exposure will be presented. The central nervous system, lungs, skin, liver, kidney and immune system will be discussed as target organs. Risk assessment concepts will be presented in practical terms. A workbook of seminal papers will be produced for this conference. These workbooks will be available after the conference as teaching aids for courses in environmental disease. The conference proceedings will be published in a well-recognized pathology journal. Funds are requested for partial support of administrative expenses, and for partial support of travel and per diem for speakers, scholarship recipients, and for several conference organizers.